Many exploration and production operations, such as oil and gas operations, are supplied by supply chains that use various types of containers like tanks, boxes, and pallets. Many of these containers are tracked at certain points along a supply chain. However, full visibility into a supply chain is often limited. For example, a supply inventory in a container is often unknown. These supplies vary from “rope, soap and dope” (which may be tracked for manifesting purposes) to valuable drilling equipment, such as downhole tools, drilling collars, formation evaluation tools, and core samples. Some containers may also include hazardous materials or other materials that have regulatory requirements.